


High for This

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin City Limits Festival, Frottage, Implied Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: He’s dizzy, euphoric on the pot, but more so on Jensen and his slick pink mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from that video of Jared and Jensen smoking at Austin City Limits 2016 while watching Mumford & Sons. ;)
> 
> Also: I'm a multishipping trashcan, thanks for sticking with me as I start to ship literally everything.

Bass thumps against Jared’s chest, a steady rhythmic beat; combined with the echoing banjo of Mumford & Sons. Jensen stands at his side, their forearms and shoulders brushing as they sway with the music. Austin City Limits is putting on a great weekend of music, and the festival is always one of the highlights of Jared’s year. The crowd screams as the first song ends, adrenaline high, and the band launches right into the next song, “Believe.” Jared, absorbed by the music, practically jumps out of his skin when Jensen’s warm hand presses onto the top of his shoulder, his mouth brushing the shell of his ear. 

“Wanna smoke?”

Jared turns his head flashing Jensen a smile, momentarily getting caught up in how Jensen’s eyes sparkle in the lights flashing around them. 

“Yeah.”

Jensen nods, lips quirked up into a smirk. He digs around in his front jean pocket, pulling out a joint, and waggles it at Jared with a wink. It lights up on the first try and Jared watches him, entranced, as Jensen places it between his lips and sucks in. His eyelashes flutter when he breathes out, white smoke billowing out of his mouth. He passes the joint to Jared, with a smile, loose and pliant, after his first hit. Jared takes it, placing it between his lips, shivering at the wetness on the tip leftover from Jensen’s mouth. He sucks in deep, filling his lungs and holds it in until he feels his lungs start to protest, then he releases it in a rush. He passes it back to Jensen, fingertips brushing in the process, and they take turns, trading back and forth until there’s a stub left, burned out and wet from the combined spit of their mouths. 

The Mumford & Sons set ends with raucous cheers and the crowd around them starts dissipating while the crew sets up for the next performer. Jensen twines his fingers around Jared’s wrist, moving in close, hovering his mouth against Jared’s ear. “Let’s go somewhere more private, I have another one.” His hand lingers, touch full of latent intent on Jared’s skin, then he lets go for posterity’s sake, turning and pushing through the crowd. 

They rented a tent on the outskirts of the large grass area for the weekend, it allowed for more privacy away from fans where they could be themselves. Both in the sense of being separated from constant surveillance for both them and Gen and Danneel. When you’re in an alternative relationship such as their polyamorous foursome and keeping it secret from the public eye, privacy is key. 

Jared follows behind Jensen at an acceptable distance, heat thrumming against his pulse point where Jensen’s fingers had been a few moments ago. They run into Danneel and Gen leaving the tent. Both of their wives are giggling, fingers intertwined, with loose smiles on lipstick smeared swollen mouths. Danneel winks at Jensen as they pass, trailing her fingers seductively along his shoulder.

“Have fun,” she mouths at Jared, before giving them both a saucy wave and leaning over to kiss Gen on the cheek. 

Jensen chuckles as he pushes open the tent door. Gen and Danneel know them so well. Jared ties the doors shut behind him, keeping out prying eyes. Jensen shrugs off his over shirt, and tugs the other joint out of his back pocket. Before Jensen has the chance to get his lighter out, Jared steals the joint out of his hand and lights it up himself. He rests the tip of it on his bottom lip, sucking in a good lungful, smirking as he exhales, watching Jensen’s eyes fixate on his mouth. Jensen steps forward, twining his fingers around Jared’s wrist again. Up close Jared can see his eyes clearly, his pupils so dilated, the green is lost in black. He tugs gently on Jared’s wrist, pulling him forward until the backs of his own knees hit the couch they’ve got set up in the corner of the tent. 

He falls back down onto the couch, gazing up at Jared above him, and tugs gently on his wrist. 

“C’mere,” Jensen urges, voice syrup thick. Jared obliges, automatically moving forward to straddle Jensen’s hips, resting his free hand on Jensen’s waist. 

“Open up,” Jared whispers, bumping his nose against Jensen’s, then pulls back a few inches to take another hit. Jensen opens his pretty mouth for him, eager and waiting, and Jared’s instantly hard in his jeans. Jared lowers his mouth over Jensen’s their lips barely brushing, and exhales, flooding Jensen’s open mouth with hot smoke. Jensen sucks in and surges forward to capture Jared’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

“Want some more?” Jared asks. He’s dizzy, euphoric on the pot, but more so on Jensen and his slick pink mouth. 

“Yeah,” Jensen groans. Jared hands him the joint and Jensen sucks on the wet tip, moaning at the lingering taste of Jared’s mouth. Jared leans forward, sucking in Jensen’s exhale and grinds his hips down into Jensen’s. A stuttered moan leaves Jensen’s lips and he arches up into Jared, desperate for more friction. 

“Jay,” Jensen groans, craning his neck forward, trying to get another taste of Jared’s mouth. “I‘m gonna come if you keep this up.”

Jared giggles, stealing the joint from Jensen’s fingertips, and a deep wet kiss from Jensen’s mouth. 

“Good,” Jared murmurs, “Wanna see you come in your pants, just like a fucking teenager.”

He tightens his grip on Jensen’s hips, getting an even slow rhythm of grinding their cocks together through the stiff fabric. He toys with Jensen’s waistband, slipping his fingers beneath the band and stroking them across Jensen’s warm skin. Jensen is thick and hard against him, and Jared watches him slowly start to fall apart, going back and forth between whimpering and sucking in more pot. 

Jensen’s eyes practically glaze over in lust when he holds the joint to Jared’s mouth, watching him suck in as he thrusts, hard and slow against him. Jensen takes the last drag before the joint goes out, dropping it to the ground and moving his foot to rub out the lingering spark. He’s hyper focused on Jared now, arms sliding up around his neck, pulling them closer together, so that with every circle of Jared’s hips, their cocks rub together. Jensen feels himself getting close, hips stuttering out of control, and he presses his mouth against Jared’s. 

“C’mon Jen,” Jared groans, angling his hips and slowing the thrust of his hips. He leans down licking a line up Jensen’s throat, stopping right below his jaw to suck a mark into his skin. Jensen comes then, as Jared marks him up, groaning out a slurred version of Jared’s name. He continues thrusting against Jared until the aftershocks wear off. Breathing heavily, he slips his hand off Jared’s waist and palms at the front of Jared’s jeans where he’s still obviously aching hard. 

“Your turn Jay,” Jensen says, rubbing the heel of his palm against Jared’s cock through his jeans and gazing up at him. 

Jared bites his lip and wraps his arm around Jensen’s neck, grinding down on him. Jensen surges up and kisses him, hand still rubbing circles Jared’s against cock. They kiss lazily, as Jared gets closer, hips starting to stutter as he loses control. He whimpers into Jensen’s mouth as he comes, pressing their foreheads together and kisses him like his life is on the line and Jensen’s mouth is all the air he’ll ever need. 

The aftershocks wear off and Jared leans back a little, stopping the movement of his hips, and runs loving hands down Jensen’s chest. 

“Damn,” he says, smirking a little before leaning back in to press a soft kiss against Jensen’s forehead, “We need to get high like that more often.”

Jensen chuckles, moving his hands up to Jared’s shoulders and sliding a hand into his hair. “Anytime, Jay, anytime.” 

Jared slides off, and plops down onto the couch next to him, wincing a little at the wetness in his boxers. 

“Good thing I brought an extra set of clothes,” Jared says, standing up and moving over to where his backpack is resting, pulling a fresh pair of jeans and boxers out. He slips his dirtied clothes off, putting the clean ones on and when he turns around, Jensen is leaning back against the couch watching him appreciatively. 

“See something you like?” Jared teases. Jensen smirks, getting up from the couch and walking over to him. He slips an arm around Jared’s waist and pulls him in for a sweet, lingering kiss. 

“Yeah,” Jensen replies, pulling back to look at him, “I have for the past twelve years.”

Jared blushes a little ducking his head and knocking it lightly into Jensen’s. “Sap.”

“Only sometimes,” Jensen answers, smiling softly. 

He bends down pulls out a new pair of jeans and boxers for himself, quickly changing out of them and tossing his ruined clothes in a pile on the ground next to Jared’s. 

He smiles, reaching over to take Jared’s hand and tugs him towards the door of the tent, just as a guitar starts squealing from the stage.

“C’mon let’s get back out there.”

They only separate their hands at the last second before they step outside, matching dazed and satisfied smiles on their faces, ready to enjoy the rest of their festival filled weekend. And if they happen to stand a little too close to each other for the rest of the weekend, well, they hope no one is paying too much attention to notice. 


End file.
